Bonnie Bennett
Bonnie Bennett é uma bruxa e membro da Família Bennett. Filha de Wilson e Abby Bennett, criada por seu pai e educada na bruxaria por sua avó, Sheilla Bennett, Bonnie desenvolveu uma antipatia por vampiros após ela os terem culpado pela morte de sua avó. Em 2010, Bonnie ajudou a defender Mystic Falls de Katherine Pierce, trabalhou para encontrar uma maneira de destruir a Pedra da Lua e salvar a vida de Elena Gilbert, e tentou matar Klaus usando o poder das vítimas do massacre de bruxa. Mais tarde, ela descobriu os poderes de seu talismã, e ajudou a esconder os caixões contendo os membros restantes da família Original de Klaus. Primeira Temporada A melhor amiga de Bonnie é Elena Gilbert. Ela também é amiga de Caroline Forbes. Bonnie e Caroline são líderes de torcida. Ela é rápida em perdoar e nunca fica brava com alguém por muito tempo. Ela é a melhor amiga de Elena Gilbert e amiga de Caroline Forbes. Apesar de no início ela estar muito animado sobre as coisas sobrenaturais e sua herança bruxa, ela chegou a desenvolver uma espécie de fobia e medo quando se trata de suas habilidades. Isto levou Bonnie a ser mais cautelosa ao lidar com o aspecto sobrenatural de Mystic Falls, e tem sensibilizado a não levar as coisas e a magia como uma piada. Ela era muito próxima à sua avó, que também era uma bruxa. Para ajudar Elena, Stefan e Damon a abrir a tumba, tanto Vovó quanto Bonnie combinaram a sua magia para quebrar o feitiço de Emily, mas o poder foi demais para Vovó e ela morreu. Bonnie tentou reverter o que tinha acontecido com a magia, mas Elena segurou-a de volta como era tarde demais. left|thumb|180px|Bonnie lança um feitiço para salvar [[Damon]] Bonnie ficou devastada quando sua avó morreu, e culpou Stefan e Damon pela morte de sua avó. Ela deixou a cidade por um tempo e começou a aprender magia no grimório de Emily. Quando ela voltou, ela estava distante de Elena causa de Stefan e Damon. Ela também voltou com mais ódio contra vampiros, o que é compreensível porque sua avó morreu tentando manter os vampiros na tumba, mas falhou, então Bonnie acredita sua avó morreu por nada. Ela viu Elena chateada após seu primeiro encontro com sua mãe Isobel Saltzman, mas quando viu Stefan, ela a deixou. Bonnie voltou para a casa de Elena depois de pedir desculpas por seu comportamento e as duas fizeram as pazes. Bonnie olhou no grimório e descobriu que Emily tinha lançado um feitiço no dispositivo de Johnathan Gilbert, e Elena pediu-lhe para removê-lo para que o dispositivo fosse inútil, quando ela desse a Isobel. thumb|180px|Bonnie alertando [[Stefan sobre Damon e ele matando pessoas]] No entanto, Bonnie apenas fingia fazer como Elena pediu a ela porque ela não estava certa e ela sabia que Vovó nunca teria feito isso. Bonnie sabia que quando Elena descobrisse, ela nunca iria falar com Bonnie novamente. No desfile do Dia dos Fundadores, Bonnie ficou cara a cara com Damon que agradeceu pelo que ela tinha feito. Durante os fogos de artifício, ela acidentalmente roçou uma tumba de vampiros e suspeitou que algo estava acontecendo. Quando o dispositivo foi ativado, os vampiros foram presos e levados para serem destruídos para sempre. Bonnie ajudou Stefan e Elena para salvá-lo pelo canto de um feitiço para que Stefan poderia trazer Damon para fora antes de serem queimados até a morte. Depois, Bonnie deu um aviso a Stefan: Se Damon derramasse uma gota de sangue humano, ela iria matá-lo, e Stefan também se ela tivesse que fazer isso. Segunda Temporada thumb|left|Katherine e Bonnie se conhecem. Bonnie chegou ao hospital preocupada com as condições de Caroline. Mesmo que ela ainda se ressentia com Damon, ela concordou com ele em dar à Caroline seu sangue para melhorar sua saúde. No dia seguinte, ela visitou Caroline no hospital e encontrou Caroline acordada, feliz e saudável, Bonnie chorou de felicidade ao ver Caroline melhorando. Mais tarde, ela foi à casa dos Lockwood para prestar respeitos à morte de Richard Lockwood, onde ela encontrou Damon (ela usou seus poderes nele). Ela conversou com Katherine que ela pensava ser Elena, mas quando ela tocou Katherine, ela pôde sentir que não era ela e ligou para a verdadeira Elena, confirmando que não era ela. Katherine a confrontou, mas quando Bonnie tentou usar seus poderes sobre ela, Katherine só fingiu ser afetada e a atacou. Bonnie usou seus poderes para expô-los para os outros convidados e Katherine imediatamente se comportou e saiu com Stefan. Isso deixou Bonnie abalada e ela foi encontrar Elena que estava com Damon, Bonnie teve que dizer a ela o que Katherine havia feito e que ela foi embora com Stefan. Bonnie ajudou a organizar o carnaval e ficou atraída por um ajudante chamado Carter. Bonnie encontrou Elena, Stefan, Damon e Caroline coberta de sangue e ficou horrorizada ao descobrir que Caroline era uma vampira. Ela ficou triste com a morte de Carter e descarregou sua raiva em Damon, incendiando-o com a intenção de destruí-lo, mas foi parada por Elena, que lembrou que não foram eles. Stefan pediu para Bonnie para criar outro anel Lapis-Lazuli para Caroline para ajudá-la a sobreviver como uma vampira. Bonnie ainda estava ressentida com o que Caroline era, e que ela tinha matado, mas concordou quando Stefan disse a ela para confiar nele. Ela fez como ele pediu e foi capaz de fazer um outro anel Lapis-Lazuli para Caroline. Descrição Física Traços de Personalidade Bonnie é uma menina carismática, de boa índole e de mente aberta que tem provado ser muito madura para sua idade. Ela defende firmemente a sua opinião e é incapaz de manter o silêncio sobre o que ela pensa. Isso muitas vezes faz com que ela pareça uma pessoa pré criteriosa, já que em mais de uma ocasião demonstrou sua antipatia para com as pessoas que ela não conhece. Bonnie cuida profundamente dos seus amigos e é ferozmente leal a eles, ansiosa para ajudá-los a resolver seus problemas ou dá conselhos honestos. Após a morte de sua avó, Bonnie começou a levar a bruxaria mais a sério e tem sido menos indulgente com vampiros especialmente Damon. Usar seus poderes a tornou arrogante e confiante inclusive ameaçando Damon com seus poderes e que ela pode aprender um feitiço que Emily levou anos para aperfeiçoar em pouco tempo. Seu ódio por vampiros se estendeu até o ponto onde ela finge tirar o feitiço do dispositivo e tenta de matar Damon depois que Caroline se transformou em uma vampira. No entanto, ela não odeia completamente os vampiros, já que ela brevemente discutiu porque os Lockwood afetaram o Dispositivo em Damon. Poderes e Habilidades thumb|200px|Bonnie e Sheila quebrando o selo da porta da tumba. Bonnie veio de uma antiga linhagem de bruxas poderosas e herdou quase os mesmos dons que eles tinham. Após um período de treinamento e de luto após a morte da avó de Bonnie, seus poderes tinham crescido a um ponto que ela poderia lançar a maioria dos feitiços que sua ancestral Emily podia. No entanto, devido à sua idade e falta de vontade de aprofundar no grimório de Emily, Bonnie não é tão poderosa quanto sua avó Sheila e sua prima Lucy. Os poderes que Bonnie tem mostrado são: * Clarividência: É a capacidade de obter informações sobre um objeto, pessoa, local ou evento físico através de outros meios do que os sentidos humanos conhecidos. É o primeiro poder que Bonnie teve conhecimento. Sua avó foi quem a deixou ciente deste poder, contando sobre seu patrimônioBonnie afirma que ela é uma psíquica e sua avó afirma que ela é bruxa. Isto é afirmado por Bonnie em Pilot., mas Bonnie o toma como uma piada. Ao longo do tempo Bonnie percebeu que ela realmente possuía essa habilidade quando ela parece ter visões de acontecimentos quando ela toca certas pessoas e foi capaz de sentir a morte em Stefan. Ela também foi capaz de adivinhar a localização de vários utensílios na cozinha de Elena e sentir uma previsão preocupante quanto a morte do Sr. Tanner. Ao tocar os outros, ela podia sentir se eles eram vampiros ou humanos. thumb|200px|Bonnie mostrando sues poderes para Elena. * Telecinese: É o primeiro poder que Bonnie foi capaz de controlar. Sua avó foi quem lhe ensinou. Não se sabe quão poderosa sua telecinese é neste momento, como Bonnie tinha usado esta habilidade ativa quando levitou diversas penas para mostrar seu segredo para Elena, uma vez para mover um livro à mão de Damon. É revelado que ela usa isso para causar uma dor de capacidade de cura a qualquer criatura sobrenatural. * Habilidade Mental: Bonnie também demonstrou uma capacidade mental para causar a dor em cima de um vampiro mentalmente. Isto foi visto quando Stefan estava lutando com Damon depois de perder o controle sobre sua necessidade de sangue humano. Como sua avó, ela era capaz de fazer isso com apenas um brilho e parecia remover a necessidade atual de Stefan para o sangue. Essa habilidade é uma extensão da telecinese de Bonnie, que ela causa a suas vítimas a ter contínuos aneurismas. E parece ser poderosa contra pessoas que não construíram uma imunidade a ela. É mortal para Stefan, Damon, e Mason, mas não são poderosos contra Katherine, já que foi completamente inútil contra Katherine, que foi mostrada sendo imune a ela. * Pirocinese: Ela descobre a capacidade de definir incêndios com sua mente por acender velas na festa dos fundadores, com apenas um pensamento, e consegue atear fogo a um Volkswagen Jetta azul, mas desta vez entrou numa espécie de transe profundo. Além disso, sendo possuído pelo espírito de seu pai, Bonnie foi capaz de gravar um pentagrama no chão da Fell Church, a fim de destruir um cristal e impedir a ressurreição de vampiros da tumba. Este talento parece ser desencadeada por emoções fortesBonnie acendeu as velas depois de ouvir o quanto a mãe de Tyler tratou um garçom mal e começou o fogo do carro depois ficando irritado com outra líder de torcida chamada Tiki em um evento de caridade. No final da temporada, Bonnie conseguiu abaixar o fogo aceso por John Gilbert de eliminar os vampiros em um porão. Embora ela não foi capaz de apagar o fogo, ela baixou a intensidade das chamas, para que Stefan pudesse salvar Damon do porão. De alguma forma, ela também é capaz de usar a água como um acelerador para iniciar e acelerar um incêndio. * Hidrocinese: Durante um evento de caridade, ela descobre a habilidade de manipular água, causando uma erupção gêiser em um balde, encharcando uma líder de torcida depois de ter sido rude com ela. *'Aerocinese': A capacidade de controlar o vento só foi demonstrada uma vez, quando Bonnie foi confrontada por Katherine e Bonnie a usou para fazer a porta abrir e e atrair a atenção. * Conjuração: Ela tem a capacidade de pré-formar feitiços usando uma linguagem que soa Latin, mas como disse a Elena não é bem assim. Ela usou essa capacidade para abrir as portas da igreja. Bonnie também tem demonstrado alguma capacidade de invocar espíritos e tem uma tendência a ter sonhos proféticos. Ela construiu um Lapis-Lazuli. Relacionamentos Família Sheila Bennett Bonnie visitou sua avó nos fins de semana. Quando Bonnie não sabia o que estava acontecendo com seus poderes, ela veio até ela para obter ajuda. Vovó explicou a primeira história e também ensinou suas magias. Quando Bonnie e Elena foram sequestradas, Vovó sabia onde ela estava e pediu a Stefan que as salvassem. Eles queria que vovó o ajudasse a abrir a tumba, para que Damon deixasse a cidade. Depois Vovó e Bonnie abriram a tumba, Vovó mentiu e ficou doente e porque o feitiço exigiu muito dela, ela morreu. Bonnie encontrou o corpo e ficou devastada, e se foi durante algumas semanas da escola depois de seu funeral. Desde então Bonnie levou bruxaria mais a sério. Lucy Bennett Lucy é uma amiga de Katherine. Ela vai aparecer em Masquerade e Rose. Ela é uma bruxa. Lucy é também prima de Bonnie. Amigos Elena Gilbert Caroline Forbes Matt Donovan Tyler Lockwood Vida Romântica Jeremy Gilbert Galeria 1ª temporada Bonniecaroline.jpg Youreundeadtome.jpg LíderdeTorcidaBonnie.jpg Bonnie2.jpg Bonnie.jpg Bonnie bennett.jpg DamonAgradeceBonnie.jpg Vampirediaries110 0222.jpg Bonnie Bennett Founder's Day 1.jpg bonnie benett.jpg bonnie b.jpg bonnie na floresta.jpg bonnie-bennett-perfil.png Normal mmf011.jpg Normal TVD112012.jpg ehbljk.png Bonnie-Bennett-the-vampire-diaries-8766006-1440-900.jpg 2ª temporada Katbonchoke.jpg Katherinelutabonnie.jpg Katherinevebonnie.jpg Vampirediaries-145.jpg Bonnie 1 the return 1.png Vampire-diaries-temporada-2-brave-new-world-promo-5.jpg BonnieBNW1.jpg BonnieBNW2.jpg Stefan e Bonnie 1 Bad Moon Rising 1.png Tvdplanb1.jpg Tvdplanb2.jpg Mas018.jpg Mas021.jpg Mas022.jpg Mas023.jpg Mas026.jpg Mas027.jpg Mas029.jpg Katerina12.jpg Katerina11.jpg Katerina10.jpg Katerina8.jpg Katerina7.jpg Katerina6.jpg Katerina1.jpg Katerina.jpg Notas * Na primeira temporada, ela não apareceu em Lost Girls, A Few Good Men, Children of the Damned, A Few Good Men, There Goes the Neighborhood, Let The Right One In, Under Control, Blood Brothers, Memory Lane e Kill or Be Killed. * Até agora, na 2ª temporada, ela só foi creditada, mas não apareceu nos episódios Memory Lane e Kill or Be Killed. ** Ela é a única personagem principal até agora, que esteve ausente em 4 episódios seguidos de todos os outros personagens principais. ** Ela é a 7ª de todos os 11 personagens principais creditados com o maior número de aparições. * Sua avó lhe ensinou como ser uma bruxa. * Ela dirige um Toyota Prius, que era azul em "Pilot" e branco em "Friday Night Bites". Livros * Ela é baseada na personagem Bonnie McCullough dos livros que nunca foi uma bruxa, mas sim uma clarividente, devido a ela ser descendentes de druidas antigos. Ela é descrita como sendo petite com a pele, branca pálida e com cabelos ruivos. * Ela também disse ter gostado Damon e ele a chamou de seu "Little Bird". * Bonnie Bennet é a bruxa mais poderosa de todas,batendo uma punheta até para Damon. Referências Categoria:Personagens de Vampire Diaries Categoria:Personagens da 1ª temporada Categoria:Personagens da 2ª temporada Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Família Bennett Categoria:Sobrenatural Categoria:Guardiões do Segredo Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Protagonistas Categoria:Habitantes de Mystic Falls Categoria:Estudantes da Mystic Falls High School